$0.625 + \dfrac{4}{2} = $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $0.625$ is already in decimal form. $ \dfrac{4}{2} = 2$ Now we have: $ 0.625 + 2 = {?} $ $ 0.625 + 2 = 2.625 $